It is known that the presence of elevated heat and moisture are conducive to harboring destructive biological agents, such as wood destroying organisms (WDO) and molds wood decaying fungi (white or brown rot), subterranean termites, Formosan and drywood termites, powderpost beetles and other borers in the structure.
Traditional methods of detection and treatment of a building for WDOs included a physical inspection of a property for visual and/or audible indications of the presence of the WDOs. Some automated systems included movement detectors, such as infrared light powered motion detectors and pheromone detectors. However, such detection still required a physical visit to location and operation of an apparatus on premise to ascertain the presence of WDOs. In addition, such apparatus may not be able to assess conditions concealed by flooring and walls.
Smart devices are used almost ubiquitously by people in first world population centers. Smart phones and tablets are often within reach of people capable of operating them and are relied upon for almost any purpose that an app may be written for.
Some smart devices have been incorporated into devices normally operated by people in their daily lives. The term “smart home” generally refers to use of appliances, security devices and climate control devices that are controlled by a processor of one sort or another. In general, these are consumer devices, made for the convenience of the user and efficiency of use of a related device.